


i’d rather go blind

by clarkesyd



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, pov: u listen to etta james in a stolen car under the pouring rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesyd/pseuds/clarkesyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	i’d rather go blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finalizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalizer/gifts).



“Now what do you say we get out of the rain?”

Sydney hesitated only a moment longer before giving in and following the stranger–Victor, he had called himself–into the car.

The vehicle was unremarkable but dry, and she eyed the man sitting on the driver’s seat with a renewed sense of curiosity. He had broad arms, so much so the seams of his jacket visibly strained as he put one behind the headrest on the passenger’s side and looked over his shoulder to address her.

“I’m Mitch,” he said. Sydney could only nod in response. Mitch looked to Victor, who had just closed the door with less force than she had expected him to. “Who _is_ she?” he whispered, or tried to.

Victor shrugged. “Don’t know,” he answered, and sent a look her way. “We’ll find out.”

A few long minutes passed without a sound other than the rattling of the rain against the windowpanes. Then Mitch turned on the radio, going through a number of channels before finally settling on one.

_So you see, I love you so much  
_

_That I don’t want to watch you leave me baby  
_

_Most of all, I just don’t, I just don’t want to be free, no  
_

Victor chuckled at some private joke. Sydney caught Mitch rolling his eyes in the rear view mirror, and smiled. She was smiling a lot for someone who had been shot not a day before, she thought.

“It’s a good song,” she heard Mitch mutter.

“I wasn’t mocking your taste,” Victor clarified, “only amused by the irony.”

“Yeah. I know.” He didn’t sound convinced.

_And baby, I would rather, I would rather be blind boy_

_Than to see you walk away, see you walk away from me, yeah_

Neither men spoke for the rest of the ride. They were odd, she decided, but then again so was she. And, in spite of her own reservations, she was beginning to like them. What a strange thought.


End file.
